Una nueva vida, un nuevo enemigo
by titihappy-chan
Summary: han pasado 12 años desde que las puertas de la SS se cerraron misteriosamente cortando comunicaciones con el mundo humano, a la vida de ichigo llegan 2 niños junto con un nuevo mal,rukia solo quiere volver a ver al pelinaranjo... mala para summary
1. Chapter 1

**hola bueno este fic se me ocurrió y espero que les guste la verdad tuve unas vacaciones aisladas del computador y de la civilización ( estuve de camping durante 5 dias T-T alejada de mi amado computador) pero tuve tuve tiempo de escribir y volar entre los mundos de mi imaginacion asi que les dejo el prologo de esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva vida<strong>

**PROLOGO**

Se ve una especie de laboratorio alumbrado solo por una cuantas lamparas y con unas grandes puertas de acero gigantes, en el laboratorio varias cosas se ven destruidas, exepto una computadora gigante, se ve un hombre de cabello verde pasto y ojos azules oscuros, bastante alto, con lentes vestido con unos pantalones olgados negros y una polera amarilla con un dragon tatuado en ella de colo rojo, el se ve nervioso y tiene graves heridas en todo el cuerpo, tambien esta metiendo unas claves en la computadora, de repente algo golpea las puertas de acero y el hombre se gira a ver y oye un grito.

- ¡Daisuke! ¡Abre las malditas puertas!- fue el grito que se ollo.

- Takeshi, nunca podras pasar- responde el peliverde de nombre Daisuke

- abre las puertas ya maldito- volvio a gritar

Daisuke agrego unos ultimos numeros y presiono enter, una barra empieza a cargar en la pantalla, daisuke empieza a tozer y un pequeño hilo de sangre corre de sus labios las puertas siguen siendo golpeadas y mucho mas fuerte.

- takeshi, tus subordinados no podran volver a poner un pie en la sociedad de almas- susurra daisuke, mira la pantalla y ve que la barra había cargado completamente entonces presiona nuevamente enter y se gira hacia la puerta, un estallido derriba las puertas y se ve un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos negros de bastante estatura vestido de blanco y con una mirada de furia.

- ¡DAISUKEEEEEEE!- grita takeshi

- estas perdido, he cerrado las puertas de la sociedad de almas- una luz aparece de una de las maquinas y empieza una cuenta regresiva desde 10 segundos- y también programe una autodestruccion-

La luz se intensifica y explota arrasando con todo, lo unico que se ve es una silueta entre el humo

* * *

><p>Mientras en la SS<p>

Una gran luz aparece en el cielo del sereitei, y el 12avo escuadron se agita mucho, el sotaicho se ve ablando con el capitan mayuri

-que es lo que esta diciendo capitan del 12avo escuadron- pregunto incredulo y sorprendido el sotaicho

- lo que esta oyendo sotaicho, las puertas de la sociedad de almas y el mundo real han sido totalmente cerradas por algo ajeno al sereitei- dijo el capitan peliazul

- ya veo …- la cara del sotaicho demuestra mucha precupacion, de repente el mensague de lo sucedido lo resiben todos los shinigamis incluida cierta shinigami pelinegra, quien estaba junto a su hermano.

- eso no puede ser- dijo rukia y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- nii-sama yo debo volver tengo que volver junto a el, el tiene que saber la noticia- las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

- rukia…- byakuya ya no encuentra palabras para conzolarla y solo la abraza mientras amargas lagrimas caian del rostro de su hermana adoptiva.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en kararakura<p>

- urahara que demonios estas diciendo- pregunto incredulo el pelinaranja

- lo que oiste kurosaki-san, por alguna razon no se pueden abrir las puertas o comunicarse con la sociedad de almas- dijo el sombrerero acompañado de yoruichi.

- eso no puede ser…- la tristeza se ve reflejada en los ojos ojos del pelinaranja

To be continued…..

* * *

><p>que tal les gusto ¿si? ¿no?, pronto ire con el primer cap espero que dejen review y por fa acepto todo menos verduras a la cara(T-T) nos vermos pronto bay<p> 


	2. re abrimiento después de 12 años

**Bueno en este momento estoy un poco triste, con lo que a ocurrido últimamente en chile, volvemos a estar en duelo nacional, estos últimos años no han sido buenos, pero bueno la vida sigue y no hay que deprimirse jaja. **

**Quiero agradecer por dejar su review a:**

**Ryuna-san: **gracias por leer mi historia, estuve leyendo tus fics y me encantaron eres muy buena, sigue leyendo que pronto la historia se pondrá buena.

**Kureimy: **gracias por leer :D bueno debo decir que la historia se pondrá muy buena.

**Reira-layla:** bueno antes que todo me rompiste el corazón…. Jajaja broma. No la verdad me agradan las personas como tu, por que de verdad me ayuda mucho el que digan mis errores, los errores son para mejorar después de todo, aunque debo admitir que con solo 12 años no se mucho de la materia de lenguaje y comprensión de lectura y que no es mi mejor aliado (de verdad no tengo talento para eso, pase las pruebas a medias T-T y con mucho esfuerzo) bueno intentare mejorar, no, mejor dicho, ¡así lo haré!

**Declaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo sensei**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Ulquiorra esta vivo eso lo explicare después.

- después de la batalla contra Aizen pasaron 4 años y después se cerraron las puertas de la SS.

- han pasado 12 años desde el cierre de las puertas.

- Gin esta vivo y retomo su puesto de capitán un mes depuse de la batalla contra Aizen.

**- **Ichigo vive solo en un departamento y trabaja en el hospital de karakura**.**

**- **Hisana esta viva pero eso también lo explicare después.

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva vida, un nuevo enemigo<strong>

**Capitulo 1: re abrimiento después de 12 años  
><strong>

Era una bonita mañana en la sociedad de almas.

En el quinto escuadrón, mas específicamente en la oficina, niño de unos 11 años y medio de cabello negro y ojos miel. Vestido del típico traje shinigami y la insignia de teniente en su brazo izquierdo.

Esta ocupado con una pila de papeles sentado en una silla detrás del escritorio, cuando entra una niña de su misma edad, de ojos violetas y pelo naranja con algunas mechas negras. Vestida también con el traje shinigami. Ella trae 2 sándwiches y 2 vasos de jugo, se sienta en una de las sillas y le extiende el sándwich con el jugo.

—Toma- le dice la niña

—gracias, Saki— responde el del pelo negro, tomando ambas cosas

—De nada, Kai-nii chan,… y como vas con el papeleo señor teniente- bromeo

—jaja que graciosa, irresponsable, te largaste y me dejaste el papeleo de la mañana a mi— dijo en tono de reproche

—perdón, es que estuve jugando con Sakura, un rato y después entrenando con el tío Byakuya y también dijo que hoy abra reunión de capitanes y tenientes en 2 horas, creo que el O-san informara algo importante

El joven de pelo negro se sorprendió y se extraño a la vez

— ¿¡que Yamamoto-sensei informara algo importante! — si Kai y Saki fueron alumnos del sotaicho

— sipi, ¿crees que tenga que ver con el mundo real, nii-chan?

— la verdad no lo se

— ¡ha! y también anduve destruyendo hollows en el rukongai.

—Bueno al menos no perdiste el tiempo e hiciste algo productivo. Bien, quedan 2 horas para la reunión así que TU te encargaras del resto del papeleo, recuerda que somos la única división sin capitán. Por lo que, tercera oficial, tu estas al mando después de mi-

—Eres malo, hermano—hizo un puchero infantil—al menos contamos con el "trato" con el sexto escuadrón— hizo una pausa- ¡ah cierto se me olvidaba!, mama dijo que te quería ver en casa temprano por que necesitaba hablar contigo

— ¿hablar? ¿Y de que?- pregunto Kai, levantándose de su puesto y metiéndose el pan a la boca

—mmmm… no se solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo

—bien, pues entonces iré a tomar un poco de aire, volveré en una hora y quiero ver todo ese papeleo hecho ¿entendido? — dijo mientras apuntaba la pila de papeles en el escritorio

—si—Kai sale de la oficina y Saki le grita —¡CUIDATE!

— ¡SI! —fue la respuesta del de pelo negro mientras empezaba a recorrer los pasillos del quinto escuadrón comiéndose ese exquisito sándwich.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en Karakura, mas específicamente en la casa de Orihime. Un hombre pálido, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Esta sentado en una silla del comedor, tomándose una taza de café tranquilamente hasta que…<p>

— ¡PAPA! — un grito desde el otro lado de la casa activo todos los sentidos de Ulquiorra.

Un niño de unos 11 años, casi igual a Ulquiorra, excepto por tener los ojos grises. Corre directo hacia el con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sora?- pregunta Ulquiorra con un tono muy neutral.

— ¿es verdad que esta tarde el tío Ichigo nos llevara a todos al parque de diversiones? —

— Corrección, tú y tu hermana irán con Kurosaki al parque de diversiones, tu mama y yo trabajamos esta tarde —

— Yo y Nat-Natsumi, ¡NO!, ella da miedo y es mala—los ojos de Sora ya no tenían estrellas ahora tenia una mirada llena de terror

— ja, te dije que si iría tonto- dijo una joven de unos 13-14 años, pelo naranja y ojos totalmente verdes, a Sora quien dio un salto cuando escucho su voz

— Natsumi nee-chan, me asustaste— frunció el ceño y grito— yo no soy ningún tonto

— claro que si —

—que no

— si

— no

— si

Así siguieron hasta que la paciencia de Ulquiorra se acabo

— ¡ya dejen de pelear de una vez! — ambos niños se callaron inmediatamente y se sentaron a la mesa a comer su desayuno, en eso entro Orihime muy feliz. Saludo a toda su familia y se sentó junto a Ulquiorra a quien le dio un calido beso en los labios.

En otro lado de la ciudad el del pelo naranja y ojos miel estaba durmiendo, le había tocado el turno de noche por lo que estaba recuperando horas de sueño. De repente su sueño se ve interrumpido por una alarma de hollow.

Sale de su cuerpo rápidamente y después de una pequeña búsqueda encuentra al hollow cerca de un parque, lo destruye con Zangetsu y luego intenta marcharse cuando ve a Daisuke parado enfrente de el.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, las cosas muy pronto cambiaran— le dice y empieza a desaparecer enfrente de los ojos del pelo naranjo.

— oi, espera ¿quien eres? ¿De que hablas? — Pregunta al aire un tanto sorprendido de la repentina aparición, después de un rato decide marcharse cuando se topa con la escena de unos niños junto a su padre y su madre jugando en el parque y piensa—_a mi me gustaría tener una familia como esa_ — después de un momento de observar a la familia. se fue a descansar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente en el Sereitei, Saki y Kai se encuentran paseando, después de que Saki terminara el papeleo, hasta que se encuentran con alguien en el camino.<p>

— Pero miren si es la pequeña Ayumi Hitsugaya— dice Kai observando a la niña enfrente de el, ella debía tener unos 8 años, ella era de baja estatura, pelo café largo, tomado en una coleta alta y ojos turquesa

— Buenos días Kaien-fukutaicho, tercera oficial Masaki— saluda a ambos la pequeña Ayumi

— vamos Yumi-chan no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros- le dice Saki

— Esta bien, Saki, Kaien— trato de ser lo menos formal posible

— Vamos Ayumi, solo llámame Kai—

— si, esto, ¿ustedes saben donde esta Mitsuko-san?- pregunto Ayumi

— ¿Mitsuko?, creo que debería estar en la tercera división ocupándose del papeleo— respondió Saki

—bien, pues la iré a buscar, nos veremos después, Saki, Kai — La pequeña Ayumi empezó a correr hacia la tercera división.

— Hasta luego — dijeron los hermanos al unisimo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora Saki dijo que se iría a escuadrón, mientras Kai habría las puertas para entrar a la reunión. Estaban casi todos listos cuando la voz del sotaicho capto la atención de todos.

— bien, los convoque a esta reunión por 2 cosas, la primera; se ha detectado un extraño riatsu en uno de los distritos del rukongai—

— ¿y que puede ser yama-ji? — pregunto el taicho del octavo escuadrón.

— hasta ahora no se sabe, por lo que decidí enviar a la teniente del decimotercero escuadrón, Kuchiki Rukia, el teniente del noveno escuadrón Shuhei Hisagi la teniente del tercer escuadrón Mitsuko Ichimaru ¿tienen algún problema con mi decisión, Abarai-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho?

— No, sotaicho — respondió el nuevo capitán del noveno escuadrón

— Tampoco — también respondió Ukitake.

— No creo que mi querida hija se oponga, sotaicho, no es así Mitsuko— respondió Gin mirando a una joven de unos 12 años pelo gris largo y ondulado, ojos celestes, de estatura media y con la insignia de teniente en su brazo izquierdo, ella solo dijo un "estoy de acuerdo".

— bien, también ira la tercera oficial del sexto escuadrón, Ayumi Hitsugaya, el cuarto oficial del cuarto escuadrón Hanataro Yamada. Ellos peinaran la zona buscando al poseedor de ese extraño riatsu.

— ¿Y que es lo segundo?— pregunto Renji

— lo segundo es que, Kurotsuchi-taicho creo una nueva puerta para conectar el sereitei y el mundo humano— todos miraban al sotaicho atónitos excepto Mayuri quien estaba con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. El sotaicho prosiguió— para saber como están las cosas en el mundo humano enviare al teniente del quinto escuadrón, Kuchiki Kaien y a su hermana la tercera oficial del mismo escuadrón Kuchiki Masaki a karakura—

— pero, Yamamoto-sensei por que nos envía a nosotros no seria mas fácil enviar a alguien que ya ha estado en el mundo humano, como mamá— dijo Kai sorprendido al igual que Rukia

— ya pensé en eso, pero confió en tus capacidades y se que harás lo correcto, además es una oportunidad para que conozcan mas lugares. Tu y tu hermana siempre han vivido en el sereitei—

— si pero no pensó en que mi hermana es "doña destructora"— dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Si, Saki tenía el "pequeño" problema de destruir las cosas con su zampakuto

— jaja, es por eso que también te envió— reía por el comentario el sotaicho. — Bien partirán en una hora así que pido que Kurotsuchi-taicho explique el funcionamiento de la nueva puerta

Mayuri dio un paso al frente y saco un pequeño aparato parecido a un triangulo pequeño, de color plateado.

— bien les explicare. Este aparato que ven en mi mano, se coloca en la empuñadura de la zampakuto y se hace fluir riatsu en el y la zampakuto, luego se hace un corte en el aire y listo una puerta se abre, pero debo advertir que no es como el antiguo senkaimon y que es solo de uso temporal— el loco científico miro a Kai— ¿entendió Kaien-fukutaicho?

— si, mayur… digo kurotsuchi-taicho— se corrigió, a veces Kai se le olvidaba el respeto por sus superiores y la ultima vez que llamo por su nombre al taicho de la doceava división se gano una fulminante mirada de parte de este.

— Bien como ya todo esta aclarado pueden volver a sus puestos, doy por finalizada esta reunión— dijo el sotaicho, todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos escuadrones

Kai estaba sumamente pensativo caminando hacia la mansión Kuchiki, su hogar. Estaba recordando lo feliz que estuvo Saki con la noticia y la rabia que le hizo pasar cuando dijo que había espiado la reunión.

- Flash back –

— Saki, el sotaicho dijo que tendremos una misión en el mundo real ya que kurotsuchi-taicho encontro una forma de ir hacia haya.

— si ya lo sabia — respondía tranquilamente mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno muy feliz

— ¡aguarda! ¡¿Cómo es que ya te enteraste?

— es que espié la reunión, no podía quedarme con la curiosidad, además estoy muy contenta por que nos eligiera a nosotros para…— se callo al ver el aura negra emanar de su hermano

— ¡que hiciste que! — Grito Kai al aire por que Saki ya había escapado — ¡MASAKI KUCHIKI, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Pero ya era tarde, Saki decidió no volver en un buen rato paro no sentir la furia de su hermano mayor.

- fin flash back –

De tanto pensar en la misión no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa y se encontró con Rukia esperándolo en la entrada a su cuarto.

— Kai, necesitamos hablar un momento— dijo Rukia muy seria

c.o.n.t.i.n.u.a.r.a…

* * *

><p><strong>huyyy debo admitir que pude subirlo antes pero se me semi echo a perder el comp.. bueno intentare subir lo mas pronto posible el siguiente cap, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Recuerden dejar review, hasta la próxima jajajjajkjajakakjakkaka.**


	3. Encuentros

**Sniff sniff se me hecho a perder el compu y me quede sin Internet no pude subir esto antes, tuve que esperar a que lo arreglaran ( y se tardaron una eternidad ToT) y después mi mama la embarro por que en el mueble del computador en un rincón había una araña de rincón gigante y agarro el tanax y mato a la araña pero el chorro de el liquido de ese insecticida callo en el compu y lo tuvimos que mandar a arreglar nuevamente, mas encima empecé mis clases hace como 2 semanas y me comió un montón de tiempo pero aquí estamos y subo este cap agradezco mucho el apoyo de kureimy y sus reviews a:**

**Keyka-chan:** gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

**The darkengel: **sii los hijos de ichigo y rukia pero espera que la historia empezara a ponerse mejor con el paso de los capítulos y aparecerán nuevos personajes y nuevos enemigos.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo lo utilizo para crear locas historias.**

**— _hollow ichigo_ —**

**_— _****zangetsu o otras zampakutos_—_**

— dialogos—

— _pensamientos—_

_— _GRITOS—

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquiiiiiii vaaaa el Cáp. Jijijiijijijiji:**

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva vida, un nuevo enemigo<strong>

** Capitulo 2: Encuentro.**

En la casa de la familia Cifer, alguien toca la puerta. Sora quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, fue a abrir y se alegro al ver a su queridísimo padrino/tío en la puerta.

— Tío Ichigo, vienes a llevarnos al parque de diversiones— dijo muy emocionado

— si, ¿Dónde están tus padres? — pregunta Ichigo

— se estaban preparando para salir, deben estar en su cuarto, los iré a buscar ya vuelvo— dijo dándose la vuelta permitiéndole entrar a Ichigo a la casa. Al llegar a la puerta de la pieza golpea y escucha un "pasa" de su madre — papa, mama el tío Ichigo ya llego, estaba preguntando por ustedes —

— Bien ya vamos, espera un segundito — Orihime se estaba arreglando el cabello poniéndose sus preciadas argollas y Ulquiorra estaba colocándose una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a un jeans y una camisa blanca.

Esposa y esposo salen del cuarto y se encuentran a Ichigo sentado en uno de los sofás del living

— Buenos días Kurosaki-kun — dijo Orihime

— Buenos días Kurosaki — dijo Ulquiorra

— Buenos días, Orihime, Ulquiorra — respondió al saludo Ichigo

En eso llega Natsumi, saluda a su tío y se coloca al lado de su hermano

— ¿ya se van? — pregunta Orihime al ver como sus hijos ya tenían todo listo para salir

— Si — Ichigo se gira hacia Natsumi y Sora — ¿listos?

— si — respondieron ambos

—no hagan ninguna travesura. Kurosaki mantenlos vigilados— dijo Ulquiorra con su típico monótono pero lo ultimo sonando como una gran amenaza.

— s-si no te preocupes— dijo un poco asustado, Ulquiorra desarrollo un lado paternal muy protector pero también muy disciplinado — bien se hace tarde así que ya nos vamos— Ichigo agarro a Natsumi y a Sora y salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

— no deberías ser tan estricto ellos no harán nada malo — le dijo Orihime mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en su bolso

— si pero sabes que esos dos juntos son un peligro publico — dijo provocando una risa en su mujer

— sabes algo Ulquiorra, siento como si hoy fuera un buen día

— ¿a que te refieres?

— nada solo tengo un buen presentimiento

* * *

><p>En la sociedad de almas, varios shinigamis se encuentran reunidos en el sokyoku, entre ellos, los capitanes Kurotsuchi, Ukitake, Byakuya y los tenientes, Rukia, Mitsuko, y también la tercera al mando Ayumi y el sotaicho. También están los hermanos Kuchiki; Kaien y Masaki<p>

— Bien espero que estén preparados— dijo Yamamoto

— si sensei — dijo Kai respondiendo a la de su maestro

— Claro que si o-san — respondió también Saki

— bien entonces es momento que partan hacia el mundo humano— termino de decir eso el sotaicho y Kaien ya había abierto la puerta — les deseo mucha suerte, alumnos y kai espero que cumplas mi pequeño favor

— se lo aseguro

— Nosotras también les deseamos suerte — dijeron Mitsuko y Ayumi al mismo tiempo

— tengan mucha suerte. Vuelvan pronto para que juguemos un rato — les dijo Ukitake

— claro que si Uki-jisan volveremos mas pronto de lo que crees — dijo la pequeña bicolor.

—También les deseo suerte— agrego Byakuya, a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza

— Kai, Saki, espero que se cuiden y kai mantén bien vigilada a tu hermana de acuerdo— les dijo Rukia.

— bien si ya están listos crucen la puerta mocosos no hay tiempo que perder — dijo Mayuri

— hai — dijeron ambos hermanos mientras empezaban a desaparecer en la puerta y aparecían en el dangai. Después de caminar un rato en silencio Saki hablo.

— Por lo visto decidiste en ponértelos después de mucho tiempo — dijo Saki mientras señalaba unos guantes negros que dejaban los dedos descubiertos con una placa de metal encima de la mano que llevaba puesto kai.

— Por lo que veo tú también — esta vez Kai señalo una pulsera color verde y un collar que tenia un ave en una jaula

— si… es que hace mucho que no teníamos una misión tan importante y no iba a guardar este hermoso collar con esta hermosa pulsera por siempre ¿o si?

— supongo que tienes razón

— oye y ¿cual es la misión que te encomendó el O-san?

— Te contare cuando lleguemos

— esto es increíble, el que vallamos al mundo humano, me hace recordar algo

— ¿Que cosa? — pregunta su hermano mayor.

— la promesa de Ryu-chan, ¿la recuerdas? El dijo que vendríamos los tres juntos al mundo humano cuando el lograra abrir las puertas — dijo mientras veía a Kai quien tenia los ojos ensombrecidos — en cierto modo lo logro, el maldito de el científico loco no dijo que, el que se pudiera abrir una nueva puerta es gracias a la investigación de Ryu-chan… y el que yo ayude por supuesto

— jaja tienes razón, a decir verdad Ryusei colaboro mucho junto a nosotros dos en esa investigación, deberíamos ir a visitarlo, hace mucho que no vamos.

— cierto, ya es casi un año desde que no lo vamos a ver, ¡ya se! ¡Cuando volvamos de la misión lo visitaremos. te parece! — dijo emocionada.

— Si, me parece bien — sonrió Kaien.

En el parque de diversiones, Sora y Natsumi se la estaban pasando muy bien, pero Ichigo estaba un poco, bueno muy pensativo.

— Tío Ichigo compremos algodón de azúcar —dijo Sora

— esta bien. ¿Natsumi tu quieres uno? — Pregunto a la del largo pelo naranja que estaba con su vista perdida en alguna parte del cielo — ¿Natsumi, te encuentras bien?

— ¡eh! … si… esto… no es nada — se apresuro en responder para no preocupar a Ichigo — _esa sensación de hace un momento… que demonios fue_

* * *

><p>— bien aquí estamos — dijo kai<p>

— increíble es tal como mama dijo.

— Bien, ahora te contare mi misión — Saki ponía entera atención a su hermano. Kai saco tres carpetas blancas — cuando iba de camino al sokyoku me encontré con Yamamoto-sensei y me dijo que le entregara esto a Urahara Kisuke

— hablas del ex capitán de la doceava división, el que estaba exiliado y fue perdonado

— exacto. Tengo que entregarle estas carpetas, también dijo que a el le podemos pedir nuestros gigais y que si nos sobra tiempo podemos recorrer la ciudad de karakura

— Entonces que esperas, démonos prisa ya quiero ver como es esta ciudad— Saki se emociono con lo dicho por kai, lo agarro del brazo y con un shumpo desaparecieron del lugar en donde estaban.

Después de un rato saltando por los edificios y techos de karakura. Kai y Saki llegaron a una tienda que decía Urahara shoten. Kai toco a la puerta y apareció un hombre rubio.

— usted es Urahara Kisuke ¿cierto? — pregunto Kai

— Si, en que puedo servirles — dijo cubriéndose con su abanico.

— Bueno vera, creo que será mejor hablarlo dentro — Urahara les permitió la entrada y llegaron a una sala con una pequeña mesa junto a unas almohadas en el suelo, los tres tomaron asiento y kai empezó a explicar

— bueno primero nos presentaremos, ya soy Kuchiki Kaien, soy el teniente de la quinta división y ella es mi hermana…

— Kuchiki Masaki, la tercera al mando del mismo escuadrón, es un placer — los ojos de Urahara mostraron sorpresa al escuchar sus nombres y se atrevió a preguntar algo que le llamo la atención.

— ¿ustedes son hijos de Kuchiki-san, no es así?

— si pero de eso hablaremos después, vinimos aquí por que Kurotsuchi-taicho logro crear una puerta alternativa que conecte al mundo real.

— entiendo, eso es bueno, entonces a ustedes los enviaron a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí

— si y también, Yamamoto-sensei me pidió que le diera esto — kai le entrego las carpetas a Urahara y prosiguió — dijo que estas carpetas tienen información sobre lo ocurrido en la sociedad de almas en los últimos años, también sobre la nueva puerta y nuestra misión de supervisar la ciudad de Karakura durante un tiempo— antes de terminar de hablar apareció una mujer morena, de ojos felinos y pelo morado.

— Kisuke, ¿Quiénes son? — Yoruichi señalo a ambos niños.

— ha, Yoruichi-san estos son Kaien y Masaki Kuchiki.

— oh, eso quiere decir que las puertas se volvieron a abrir

— No, utilizaron una puerta alternativa para llegar pero te explicare después— dirigió la vista nueva mente a los hermanos — ¿en que estábamos?

— También dijo que usted podría darnos gigais — Urahara asintió y fue en busca de los cuerpos artificiales para los hermanos. Yoruichi se quedo observando a ambos niños, cuando Urahara volvió les entrego los gigais y ambos niños se marcharon sin antes decir un gracias.

— estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Kisuke

— si es así Kurosaki-san se llevara una gran sorpresa

— Tienes razón, aunque también creo que se pondrá muy feliz, ya espero a ver su cara — Yoruichi empezó a reír mientras Urahara la imitaba — iré por una cámara por si acaso

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, nuevamente en el parque, Sora, Natsumi e Ichigo se encontraban descansando después de subirse a la montaña rusa, que dejo muy mareado a Ichigo.<p>

— tío Ichigo, ¿te sientes mejor? — pregunto Natsumi

— Si, me siento mucho mejor — respondió mientras empezaba a levantarse pero algo choco contra el tirándolo al suelo al estar aun un poco mareado

— lo siento señor, no era mi intención chocar contra usted — se disculpo Saki. Ella venia vestida con unos pantalones mezclilla, una polera morada, con un chaleco anaranjado y con unas zapatillas rojas, también llevaba una pulsera y un collar con un pájaro enjaulado. Ella también había caído al suelo.

Ichigo se paro y la ayudo a levantarse

— no importa… ¿como te llamas? — le pregunto el pelo de naranja con bastante curiosidad.

— Me llamo Masaki pero me llaman…— fue interrumpida por un grito que ella reconoció al instante.

— ¡SAKI! ¡No vuelas a salir corriendo así! — le grito Kai. El vestía con unos jeans, una polera manga corta de color rojo, un chaleco negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, también traía unos guantes negros con una placa de metal encima.

— k-kai nii-chan, l-lo lamento— Saki dijo aterrada al ver la furia de kai por lo que se escondió detrás de Ichigo

— Lo siento, si les ha causado algún problema — hizo una pequeña reverencia el mayor de los kuchiki, Saki volvió a salir corriendo — ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!— empezó a perseguirla mientras les decía a Ichigo y compañía un "hasta luego".

— vaya eso si que fue raro — dijo Sora — esos dos niños se parecen mucho al tío Ichigo ¿verdad nee-chan?

— si, esa niña tenia unas partes de pelo naranja como el del tío Ichigo — Natsumi miro a Ichigo quien seguía mirando hacia donde habían partido ambos niños cuando su insignia sonó, alertando que había un hollow cerca.

— un hollow anda cerca — Ichigo estaba apunto de salir de su cuerpo cuando la voz de Sora lo detuvo.

— ¿podemos ir contigo? — pregunto el menor de los Cifer

— esta bien pero cuídense, por que si les pasa algo Ulquiorra me mata — ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se tragaron un gikongan, cortesía de Urahara, cada uno.

Sora, al salir de su cuerpo llevaba la típica vestimenta arrancar. Tenia su mascara sobre la cabeza, esta tenia la forma de la parte superior de una mandíbula y un gran colmillo de unos diez centímetros caía por la parte derecha de su frente. Al tener parte humana no tenia un agujero en su pecho. Llevaba una katana normal con la empuñadura de color verde oscura, la lleva atada a la cintura.

Natsumi también llevaba la vestimenta arrancar pero la acompañaba con un pañuelo morado atado a su cuello. Su mascara arrancar esta en la parte superior izquierda, parecen plumas que salen de su cabeza. Su katana tenia la empuñadura morada al igual que su pañuelo, también la traía atada a su cintura.

Los tres ya habían salido de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron utilizando el shunpo y sonido respectivamente, llegaron a un parque totalmente vació, pronto la presencia del hollow los alerto y no era uno, eran seis.

— tengan cuidado son adjuchas — advirtió Ichigo

— Si — dijeron Natsumi y Sora al mismo tiempo

Empieza la batalla, Sora fue por uno de que tenia una mascara parecida a un pez, tenia mucha fuerza física pero era mas lento.

Natsumi fue contra dos que eran prácticamente iguales, a diferencia del que estaba luchando con Sora estos eran muy rápidos por lo que le estaba causando trabajo detener sus ataques y/o esquivarlos.

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba enfrentando a dos, ya que el tercero ya fue destruido por su espada, el primero era rápido y tenía unas cuchillas en sus brazos y el segundo fuerte físicamente pero no tan rápido como el primero. El segundo lo ataco con un puño pero lo bloqueo con su espada lo que no previo fue que el primer hollow lo atacara por detrás, Ichigo estaba indefenso y esperaba el golpe del hollow con los ojos cerrados hasta que…

— reiteki muchi *— se escucho la voz de un niño. Ichigo abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que el hollow estaba siendo ahorcado por un látigo blanco con bordes celestes justo delante de el, siguió el látigo con la vista y diviso a kai unos metros mas atrás jalando el látigo con su mano derecha.

— suéltame mocoso — dijo el hollow mirando con odio a kai

— No pienso hacerlo — respondió tranquilamente

— Pues entonces morirás — el hollow se libero del látigo y empezó a correr hacia kai quien solo levanto su mano y mostró una sonrisa.

— no lo creo, ¡hado numero 33, sokatsui! — el ataque fue muy poderoso y destruyo al hollow en cuestión de segundos. Ichigo seguía combatiendo al otro hollow, mientras Kai empezó a marcharse hacia otro lugar.

Sora estaba atacando al hollow con su espada pero casi no podía cortarlo, su piel era muy dura, de repente algo lo empujo y tiro al suelo acompañado de un "quítate". Al levantar la vista se encontró con Saki en su forma de shinigami con su espada desenvainada.

— Oye pero que te pasa, estupida — le reclamo Sora

— tsk, ya cállate, tarado, no ves que quiero acabar con ese hollow — el ceño de ella se frunció al igual que el de Sora ambos se miraban con enojo, parecía que salieran rayitos de sus ojos — hmp, no tengo tiempo que perder así que... — coloco su espada verticalmente apuntando hacia arriba y puso su mano izquierda en la hoja de la espada — ageru*— susurro — ¡kaze no kizu!* — la katana brillo y luego se transformo en una espada de doble filo, de color plateada, la tsuba era de color dorada y parecía un sol, la empuñadura era de color roja y al final le colgaban varios cordeles de colores celestes y verdes.

Saki ataco al hollow con su zampakuto logrando herirle pero no fue muy profundo, el hollow la ataco pero Sora lo detuvo. Saki agarro a Sora y con un shunpo se coloco, junto a él, varios metros más lejos.

— Escucha mantente alejado un momento — le dijo a Sora mientras tomaba su zampakuto con ambas manos la baja hasta casi tocar la tierra. Sora solo asintió y se alejo un poco más. Saki levanto la espada y el aire giraba alrededor de su espada, la golpeo contra el suelo mientras pronunciaba… — kaze no tsume*— cuatro ráfagas de viento se arrastraron en el suelo arrasando con todo a su paso, incluyendo al hollow, dejando cuatro profundos cortes en la tierra de unos treinta metros de largo y unos diez de profundidad.

En otro lugar no tan alejado Natsumi seguía peleando con ambos hollow, al ver que no podía herirlos con la espada decidió utilizar otras técnicas, cargo un cero en su mano y lo lanzo contra los hollows, logrando destruir a uno, pero ella tenia varios cortes y ya estaba un poco cansada.

Kai se hizo presente en la pelea y utilizo su látigo para atrapar al hollow que quedaba que estaba apunto de atacar a Natsumi, ella aprovecho la ocasión, agarro su espada y corto a través de la mascara provocando que se desintegrara.

— Gracias — le dijo la Cifer al Kuchiki

— De nada — el desapareció con un shunpo llegando rápidamente frente a Saki que estaba con Sora e Ichigo, quien ya había logra derrotar al adjucha, Ichigo aun estaba sorprendido por ver a Kai y Saki como shinigamis. Natsumi llego unos segundos después.

— ustedes dos son shinigamis ¿pero como? ¿Las puertas a la SS estaban cerradas? — Ichigo aun no creía lo que veía, kai se dio vuelta y no presto importancia a lo que Ichigo decía, de repente vio algo que lo hizo enojar.

— ¡MASAKI! ¡LO HICISTE DE NUEVO! — El grito alerto a los cuatro que se encontraban reunidos y miraron a kai que estaba apuntando a las marcas sumamente largas y profundas que habían en la tierra y los trozos de madera y metal de los objetos cercanos que fueron victimas del ataque de Saki. A Saki de repente le corrió un escalofrió en la espalda

— e-e-etto… veras… e-es que el hollow estaba atacando… libere mi zampakuto y, y…— Saki miraba con terror a su hermano que se acercaba con cara de "ahora si te mato" y un aura que decía exactamente lo mismo — y-yo mejor me largo de aquí — Saki empezó la fuga del lugar del delito. Kai le dirigio una ultima mirada a Ichigo y luego empezó a perseguir a su hermana.

— oi, esperen no se vayan — Ichigo intento detenerlos pero no lo logro ambos ya se habían ido con un veloz shumpo.

— vaya esto también fue raro — dijo Sora

— hmm cierto — agrego su hermana mayor.

— Sora, Natsumi — los llamo Ichigo — iremos donde Urahara, síganme — empezó a dirigirse hacia la tienda del sombrerero con un veloz shunpo, mientras pensaba en que el sombrerero debería saber algo. Sora y su hermana mayor lo seguían por detrás con su sonido.

Cuando llegaron los ya crecidos Ururu y Jinta estaban a la salida como de costumbre, ambos ya sabían que venían a buscar a Urahara, ya que los últimos 12 años iba muy seguido a preguntar sobre la sociedad de almas, por lo que los dejaron pasar.

Al llegar a la sala donde Urahara estaba, se sentaron y justo cuando Ichigo iba a abrir la boca el rubio se adelanto.

— creo que se por lo que vienes, Kurosaki-san

— ¿en serio? — pregunto con cara de duda y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza,

— si, bienes a hablar sobre los dos shinigamis que llegaron hoy

— ¿como te enteraste?, ¿acaso las puertas se reabrieron?

— tranquilo Kurosaki-san, las respuestas se están acercando — en eso, los cuatro en esa habitación escucharon unos gritos.

— ¡ES QUE ACASO NO ERES CAPAZ DE CONTROLARTE, AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO! — Se escucho una voz de niño bastante enojada.

— ¡que quieres que haga, todo esto es culpa de mi zampakuto! — dijo otra voz pero de una niña.

— ¡DEJA DE ESCUSARTE, SABES QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD!— la puerta se deslizo mostrando a kai bastante enojado y Saki atada completamente por el látigo y siendo arrastrada por el suelo. — ustedes son las personas que nos encontramos hoy.

— oh, vaya es el niño tonto del parque— dijo Saki mirando a Sora.

— Que has dicho enana — salto desde su puesto con una vena hinchada en su frente.

— oye pero quien te crees para hablarme así — respondió también enojada.

—Ustedes dos ya basta — grito kai separando a ambos y liberando a Saki de la atadura de su látigo. Los tres tomaron asiento.

— Bueno Kurosaki-san ellos podrán solucionar tus dudas — dijo Urahara mirando a ambos niños.

— Antes que todo vamos a presentarnos — dijo Kai, luego miro a Ichigo— tu debes ser…

— Kurosaki Ichigo y ellos son Sora y Natsumi Cifer — apunto a cada uno.

— bueno Kurosaki, ella es Kuchiki Masaki — apunto a Saki —… y yo soy Kuchiki Kaien y somos… tus hijos — dijo mientras los dos hermanos Cifer e Ichigo tenían en el rostro plasmada la sorpresa.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ficha técnica<p>

Nombre: Masaki "Saki" Kuchiki

Edad: 11 años

Color de pelo: naranja con mechas negras

Color de ojos: violetas

Zampakuto: kaze no kizu

Carácter: suele ser alegre e infantil pero no deja de ser seria cuando debe

Ama: a su hermano, su madre, su padrino Ukitake y a su prima Sakura, también entrenar con Byakuya y perder el tiempo cazando hollow o durmiendo para no hacer papeleo.

Odia: el levantarse temprano, ver a su hermano triste y a Sora.

Curiosidades:

- llama a su padrino Uki-jisan

- admira a su hermano

- su mejor amiga es Mitsuko Ichimaru (hija de Gin y Rangiku)

- acaba de catalogar a Sora como su peor enemigo

- piensa en Ayumi como su hermana menor

- fue entrenada por el sotaicho junto a su hermano.

- estuvo en la clase avanzada junto a su hermano

- según ella su Zampakuto tiene muy mal carácter, se toma todo enserio y provoca miedo a muchas personas

- suele echarle la culpa a su espada de sus constantes destrozos.

- le gusta que la Zampakuto de su hermano la lleve en su espalda o sus hombros.

- el poder de su Zampakuto ayudo con la creación de la nueva puerta (N/A: eso se explicara cuando avance la historia)

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? La verdad este cap me salio bastante largo a comparación a los otros bueno el próximo cap lo tengo previsto para subir la próxima semana o lo antes posible en unos 4 días tal vez o incluso menos XD bueno hasta entonces nos vemos amados lectores y les dejo un adelanto pero antes les dejo esto:<p>

Reiteki muchi: látigo espiritual.

Ageru: elévate o vuela

Kaze no kizu: viento de herida o viento cortante

Kaze no tsume: garras de viento

Bueno ahora si lo que se viene en el próximo cap:

_— ¡Que!..._

_— al fin lo encontramos…_

_— esta vez no escapara de mi…_

_— pero qu… ¡augh!..._

— _tu lo sabes, después de todo fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió…_

**Recuerden dejar su review :D y si encuentran alguna falla o duda háganmelo saber y yo les responderé todas suspreguntas. **


	4. la verdad

**Bueno estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Actualice mas o menos en el tiempo prometido, quería subirlo ayer pero no pude, tuve clase de deporte con el sol en mi cabeza, nos hicieron hacer 100 abdominales cortos en 3 minutos (para los últimos 30 ya no podía levantarme jijijijijijiji) y después tuve que ir al centro de mi ciudad (la serena) a buscar una polera de bleach donde aparecen ichigo y rukia está genial y también tuve que ir a comprar unos nuevos audífonos por lo que llegue como a las 7 de la tarde a mi casa y después tuve que ir a comprar, así que me bañe y me acosté como a las 22:30 y me morí y reviví hoy en la mañana, hasta falte a la escuela por que no me pude levantar, ES QUE ME DUELE TODO ToT así que aproveche de subir este cap ahora, bueno quiero agradecer dejar su review a:**

**Keyka-chan: **si se que tarde un montón pero no es mi culpa que mi mama matara al compu después de que lo arreglaron bueno espero que disfrutes este cap :D

**Akisa: **gracias espero que disfrutes de este cap C:

**Pulgaah2104: **gracias por tu review, espero que pueda seguir manteniéndome así por que la verdad me sorprendo de mi sola jajajajja no es como si el ramo de lenguaje y comunicación fuera mi fuerte T-T pero espero que disfrutes la lectura de este nuevo capitulo :)

**Kureimy: **es tan aburrido estar en la escuela pero no importa quiero agradecer tu review y por lo de las puertas por mi ningún problema te doy todo mi permiso jaja ha pero te agrego un dato, el carácter de kai es así por una razón que sabrás mas adelante jijijijiji bueno espero que disfrutes el cap XD

**Giby-chan: **aquí esta la continuecion espero que sea de tu agrado :D C:

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben bleach no me pertenece, son de el grandísimo tite kubo, pero saki, kai, sora, natsumi y los otros son creaciones de mi loca mente**.

— **_hollow ichigo_ —**

— **Zangetsu u otras zampakutos_—_**

— Diálogos—

— _Pensamientos—_

— GRITOS—

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva vida un nuevo enemigo <strong>

**Capitulo 3: la verdad **

— _Antes que todo vamos a presentarnos — dijo Kai, luego miro a Ichigo— tu debes ser…_

— _Kurosaki Ichigo y ellos son Sora y Natsumi Cifer — apunto a cada uno._

— _bueno Kurosaki, ella es Kuchiki Masaki — apunto a Saki —… y yo soy Kuchiki Kaien y somos… tus hijos — dijo mientras los dos hermanos Cifer e Ichigo tenían en el rostro plasmada la sorpresa._

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué? — dijo incrédulo el pelinaranja con unos ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que Sora y Natsumi.<p>

— Lo que oíste, Kurosaki — dijo Kai.

— p-pe-pero c-como — dijo mientras sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

— Es que acaso tengo que explicártelo — volvió a decir el pelinegro. — ya lo dije una vez y no pienso repetirlo

— El es nuestro padre — dijo Saki interrumpiendo la hostilidad de Kaien — se parece mucho a la descripción que nos dio oka-san, pero…— se acerco a su padre — tiene mas fruncido el seño de lo que creí

— Saki, ven vuelve a aquí todavía no termino de hablar — dijo su hermano frunciendo su seño mas que Ichigo. (Si es que se puede) Cuando ella se volvió a sentar a su lado prosiguió — bien no se cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo pero vinimos aquí para supervisar esta ciudad, simplemente te acabo de avisar esto solo por que oka-san me lo pidió, yo solo sigo ordenes nada mas

— Quieres decir que Rukia te dijo que me dijeras — dijo Ichigo todavía mareado y su cerebro no lograba comprender nada.

— _Este tonto es mas tonto que un gillians —_ pensó Kai con una vena apunto de explotar en su cabeza — si eso fue lo que dije — intento responder lo mas calmadamente posible.

De repente algo izo clic en la cabeza de Ichigo comprendiendo todo, sus hijos estaban enfrente de el, SUS **HIJOS** y los de Rukia, el fruto de su amor con el de ella, sangre de su sangre, pero algo aun le confundía.

— pero si son mis hijos ¿Por qué no llevan mi apellido? — pregunto confundido.

— Bueno eso es porque…— Kai fue interrumpido por su "adorable" hermana.

— yo se, yo se, déjame decirlo yo se la respuesta — dijo agitando graciosamente las manos.

— Esta bien dilo – dijo su hermano.

— Es que el tío Byakuya dijo… — carraspeando un poco para imitar la voz de Byakuya — "mientras ese mocoso que tiene de padre no se case con su madre, ustedes dos llevaran el apellido Kuchiki" y eso fue lo que dijo — a los presentes les corrió una pequeña gota de sudor por sus nucas.

— Ese Byakuya y su estupido orgullo — murmuro Ichigo enojado, cuando Urahara al fin hablo después de un gran rato de silencio.

— bueno, se que es una linda reunión familiar pero no crees Kurosaki-san que se esta haciendo tarde para que vuelvan Sora y Natsumi-chan, ya se esta oscureciendo — a Ichigo le corrió un escalofrió, Ulquiorra cambio un poco, bueno, bastante después del nacimiento de sus hijos, Ichigo sabe que puede llegar a ser muy aterrador en la faceta de padre enojado.

— tranquilo tío Ichigo, al ser la mayor puedo volver a casa sola con Sora, soluciona tus asuntos nosotros ya nos vamos antes de que otou-san se enoje — dijo Natsumi intentando aligerar el ambiente. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y ambos Cifer se fueron, no sin antes una pequeña riña de miradas entre Saki y Sora que fue interrumpida "amablemente" por Natsumi. Al rato después Urahara obligo a los hermanos Kuchiki a irse con su padre a su departamento ya que estaba muy interesado en leer los informes y el contenido de las carpetas entregadas por Kai.

* * *

><p>En la sociedad de almas, mejor dicho en algún lugar del rukongai, el grupo de Rukia estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de hollow, hasta que…<p>

— Kuchiki-fukutaicho un individuo acaba de aparecer — dijo Ayumi ocupándose de unos cuantos hollows.

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunto Rukia al ver que el individuo de pelo rojo y ojos totalmente negros.

— me llamo Takeshi aunque eso no importa, ademas creo que tu conoces a alguien que necesito— dijo con una voz macabra y desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

— ¡Rukia-san! — llamo Mitsuko al darse cuenta de que Hanataro, Ayumi y Hisagi caían inconscientes al suelo con un gran corte en alguna parte del cuerpo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido cuando ella también cayo inconsciente con un corte en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

— pero qu… ¡augh! — Rukia al igual que los otros cayo inconsciente con una herida profunda en su estomago.

— Este será el cebo para llamarte, rey— Dijo sonriendo al ver a los shinigamis tirados en el suelo— esta vez no escapara de mi — empezó a reír macabramente y recordó el motivo por el cual volvió a la sociedad de almas después de 2 años en el que su plan se vio interrumpido por un pelicafe de ojos azules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El estaba acostado en una cama de un cuarto de color blanco. Se nota una pequeña herida en su pecho. En eso llega una rubia de ojos cafés oscuros y un rubio de ojos cafés pero mucho más claros, ambos parecidos físicamente._

— _Takeshi-sama, por lo visto su recuperación al fin volvió después de estos dos años ya que…—dijo la rubia sin completar lo que iba a decir._

—_esa herida a cerrado en cosa de una semana y eso que estuvo abierta casi 2 años, si no fuera por que se fusiono con su zampakuto usted hubiera muerto y todo por culpa de ese estupido sello— completo el rubio._

— _Eso ya lo se, por lastima de ese odioso nakamura menor, el sello duro bastante poco— dijo muy tranquilo— Akemi— se dirigió a la rubia — han habido noticias del rey — dijo levantándose de esa cama y saliendo del cuarto._

— _si señor…— no volvió a completar._

—_Al fin lo encontramos — Takeshi sonrió ante las palabras del rubio._

— _muy bien — dijo para si mismo— Ren, Akemi me iré a la ss a buscar a nuestro pequeño amo, creo que ustedes pronto podrán ir al sereitei y al mundo humano, trabajen en la construcción de una puerta— su rostro mostró gran enojo cuando recordó el por que sus planes fueron interrumpidos— si no fuera por los entupidos Nakamura nuestros planes ya hubieran sido completados— se alejo de ellos empezando a reír._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— esta vez ningún Nakamura o cualquier otro detendrá mis planes, muy pronto rey, muy pronto usted hundirá este mundo en la eterna oscuridad — sin mas que decir el desapareció en una luz amarilla.

* * *

><p>Ya al llegar al departamento de Ichigo, Saki quedo deslumbrada al verlo, en especial al ver el gran ventanal que había desde donde se veía gran parte de Karakura, ya que el piso donde vivía Ichigo era el penúltimo.<p>

— guau que bonita vista tiene este lugar, ¡Nii-san mira! ¡la luna se ve muy linda desde aquí! — como Saki dijo la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor encima de Karakura, iluminándola completamente.

— Tienes razón, Kurosaki verdaderamente tienes una muy bella vista — dijo Kai.

— Gracias — dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso, que decir en un momento como ese. Ya había sido una gran noticia el saber que las puertas estaban abriéndose, ósea se creo una puerta alternativa y ahora supo que tenía 2 hijos con la persona que amaba, ¿pero que seria de ella? Ichigo decidió preguntar a quedarse con todas las dudas que tenia en su pelinaranja cabeza. — oigan, ¿que ah pasado con Rukia?

— depende a que te refieres — dijo Kai.

— b-bueno quiero saber si t-tiene alguna otra relación — dijo tartamudeando.

— vamos Kurosaki de verdad crees que oka-san te ah olvidado, que tonto ella todavía te ama lo ah hecho siempre la eh visto sufrir en silencio tu ausencia — dijo nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos a su padre.

— hermano no deberías ser tan cruel, después de todo es nuestro otou-san — dijo su hermana intentando calmarlo, ella sabe que su hermano es muy apegado a su madre y que el también sufrió al verla triste por la ausencia de su padre. Kaien suspiro con resignación, después de todo Saki tenia razón no debería ser tan cruel con el, además tenia que hablar unas cosas con el.

— esta bien Kurosaki, has las preguntas que quieras yo responderé todas tus dudad

— bien, ¿Por qué Rukia no vino con ustedes?

— simple ella esta en un misión en el rukongai

— ya veo, bueno quisiera saber mas sobre ustedes, después de todo tenemos que conocernos ¿no?— dijo ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Yo empiezo!—se adelanto Saki antes de que Kai abriera la boca — me llamo Masaka, como ya sabes, soy la tercera oficial del escuadrón cinco. Mi zampakuto se llama kaze no kizu, es una pesada y gruñona pero de eso hablaremos después. Me gustan los dulces, dormir hasta tarde y odio a ese niño Sora y hacer papeleo. Estuve en la clase avanzada a los 5 años y me gradué a los 8 con el quinto promedio más alto. Además de que soy la mejor shinigami del sereitei.

— pff lo dice la persona que a sido cambiada de 3 escuadrones seguidos por destrucción masiva de propiedad privada — dijo Kai burlándose — bueno sigamos, me llamo Kaien. Soy el teniente del escuadrón 5. Me gusta el chocolate y hacer un buen trabajo y odio que mi hermana destruya cosas, se salte el papeleo y que deje todo desordenado. Fui catalogado genio en la clase avanzada, entre a los cinco y me gradúe a los 8 con el mejor promedio de la clase siendo de un 100 por ciento y por ultimo mi zampakuto se llama…

— Kurokiba*, ósea yop jajajajajaja — dijo un hombre vestido con una yukata de color roja oscura junto a un haori de color negro con el kanji de luna en la espalda de color blanca. Tiene el pelo blanco corto y picudo, de ojos rojos con iris de gato, estatura promedio, de aparentes quince a dieciséis años. Con rasgos de un animal, como largas garras, afilados colmillos y puntiagudas orejas. El se acerco muy rápido hacia Ichigo, empujando a Kai en el proceso, y empezó a analizarlo con la mirada — así que tú eres kurosaki ichigo, el mal catalogado shinigami sustituto — dijo con una voz bastante infantil

— A que te refieres con mal catalogado shinigami sustituto — le pregunto el pelinaranja a la zampakuto de Kai.

— eso es simple Kurosaki, al ser tu padre un shinigami, tu también eres un shinigami como yo o como oka-san. Además de que por si no te has dado cuenta tu cuerpo envejece pero tu alma no, es por eso que todavía pareces una persona de 17 años o un poco menos, te sigues viendo igual que hace 12 años, es lo mismo que ocurre con mama o con el tio Byakuya, tu envejecerás a la velocidad de cualquier otro shinigami — explico Kaien.

— Kaien-kun tu carácter a empeorado desde estos últimos 2 años — le reclamo su zampakuto.

— Cállate kurokiba o lo lamentaras — le amenazo Kai con una de esas caras en las que sabes que esta hablando muy enserio. Kurokiba sudo frió, mejor calladito se veía más bonito.

— es que acaso estos dos nunca pueden no pelearse o amenazarse — dijo Saki al aire siendo escuchada por Ichigo.

— A que te refieres Saki — le pregunto.

— simple es que esos dos se la pasan peleando, ademas kuro siempre empeora las cosas al materializarse, otou-san — dijo Saki sonriendo al recordar las constantes peleas entre Kai y kurokiba que siempre terminan siendo muy divertidas de ver.

— oh, entiendo — dijo Ichigo rascando su cabello al ver las desafiantes miradas que se dedicaban kurokiba y su hijo mayor.

Al final kurokiba termino desapareciendo, mejor dicho yéndose para su mundo interno dejando a Kai muy enojado con su repentina aparición.

— bien dejemos en el pasado esta penosa interrupción, supongo que es bastante tarde por lo que será mejor ir a dormir, mañana hay que ir a patrullar temprano

— Esta bien les enseñare la habitación en la que dormirán — Ichigo los guió a una habitación donde había una cama grande, junto a un velador con una lámpara — espero que pasen buena noche, hasta mañana Saki, Kai

— No, otou-san quédate un ratito mas por favor — le pidió Saki, quien ya lo llamaba por lo que Ichigo era. En cambio Ichigo se sorprendía por la hostilidad de Kai y el gran cariño que le tomo Saki en cuestión de segundos. Saki mostró su mejor carita de cachorro, al igual que Rukia, e Ichigo no pudo decir que no. a Kai poco le importo, el simplemente se acostó al lado de la pared, lo siguió Saki quedando en el centro e Ichigo quedo hacia la puerta, al rato Saki se durmió al igual que Kai.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Saki lo obligo a Ichigo a quedarse con ella y su hermano. Ichigo ya estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaien estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba sudando y su cara hacia muecas de dolor. Estaba apunto de moverse para despertarlo pero el ya lo había echo.

Kai se despertó muy agitado. El mismo sueño que lo perseguía desde hace 2 años, donde aparecía sangre, un joven de ojos azules y pelo café, también aparecía Hinamori y un montón de imágenes borrosas que no lograba descifrar y por ultimo una espada ensangrentada y un hombre de pelo rojo sonriendo macabramente. Así se repetía el sueño cada ciertos días y el se levantaba muy asustado, después de todo esos eran recuerdos de una noche que el olvido, una fatídica noche.

El se levanto sin prestar mucha atención Saki o Ichigo y se dirigió hacia la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Ichigo se levanto sin antes verificar que Saki estuviera dormida, cuando salio encontró a Kai mirando la luna por el ventanal con una mirada llena de tristeza, quedo a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho una voz.

— ¿Que ocurre Kai, malos sueños? — dijo kurokiba apareciendo a un lado de Kai con una cara bastante preocupada.

— Mejor dicho malos recuerdos — respondió Kaien, Ichigo escuchaba todo atentamente.

— tsk, deberías dejar de culparte, ni siquiera recuerdas bien lo ocurrido ese día — dijo la zampakuto regañándolo.

— Tu lo sabes, después de todo fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió… — dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños — ¡demonios! ¡Por que tuve que ser el único sobreviviente de aquella misión! — se desahogo, kurokiba lo miro con mucha mas preocupación y puso una mano en su hombro.

En el pasillo Ichigo estaba bastante confundido. ¿De que misión hablaban?, ¿el único sobreviviente? ¿pero quien los ataco? Eran las preguntas que inundaban la cabeza del nuevo padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien al fin término este cap el próximo lo publicare máximo en 2 semanas y medias o tres y si puedo, solo si puedo, antes, es que esta semana y la otra voy estar bastante ocupada ya que empiezan las pruebas. <strong>

Kurokiba: colmillo negro

**Les dejo mas o menos un pequeño adelanto:**

— _es momento de actuar_

— _escucha kai tienen que volver inmediatamente a la sociedad de almas_

— _yo ire con ustedes_

— _ryusei hermano, ¿que hubieras hecho tu?_

**Recuerden dejar su review, chaito nos leemos.**


End file.
